inhuman_royal_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear, read, see, or sense the thoughts of other individuals, communicate with them mentally, and/or affect the minds and thoughts of others. Users Aro (Twilight) Aro possesses the gift of tactile telepathy, an ability to read people's minds; he can reach far more deeply into a person's mind than Edward Cullen because he is capable of reading every thought, feeling, and memory a person has ever had in the past. This power works very effectively in gathering information and looking into thoughts that his subjects may want to hide. It is, however, limited by his need to touch the subject in order for him to access that mind. Because of this power, he can learn any visitor's past and intentions of their visit. When interrogating a criminal, he uses his power to examine the g uilty party's mind and see the proof they present. It has also happened on occasion that he discovers individual with intriguing capabilities by seeing them through someone else's memories, such as Jane and Alec, Bella, Benjamin, Kate, Zafrina, and Alice. By reading Edward's mind, he can also access any mind Edward has ever read. And like Edward, he can access Alice's mind and experience the visions that she'd had. Since his power is mental-based, it can be blocked by Bella's power to shield, somethign she has been able to do since she was human, which piqued Aro's interest. Christy Jenkins (Charmed) Christy had the ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. Christy's telepathy was shown to be one of the most advanced forms of this power. It allowed her to hear and project her own thoughts, sense incoming demonic attacks, and communicate mentally between dimensions, which in turn enabled her to be in constant touch with the Triad. She also used her telepathic ability to hear what people outside natural he aring range were saying, enabling her to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones' conversation in Magic School. She could also channel the powers of other beings in order to use them once they are activated. Edward Cullen (Twilight) Edward possesses the gift to read the thoughts of those around him. His gift is different from Aro's, which is limited by his need to touch the target and can access every thought a person has ever had. Aro is intrigued by Edward's power because he can read people's thoughts from a distance and what is going through their head at that moment and wishes to make him a part of othe Volturi guard. However, Edward has no interest of belonging to any authority. Edward's power seemingly comes from his dormant ability to read people as a human, which became a supernatural talent when he became a vampire. He can hear all "voices" in close proximity to him but has learned to block out the ones he is uninterested in by focusing on one voice or something in particular. Edward mentions that his ability is like being in a room where everyone is talking at once. He can tune out the "voices" so that it's just a low buzzing in the background. The closer and more familiar he is to a person, the farther away he can reach that person's mind when he wants to but can only keep track of them within a few miles. He mentions that he can use it to dismiss people who feel attraction toward him and his family. He can also telepathically experience Alice's visions and keep track of a shape-shifter's telepathic link to his pack when he is within range. However, Bella is the first exception to his gift as she is shielded from psychic powers, which is part of what made him curious about her when they first met. Other users Category:Powers